The present invention relates to reducing power consumption of an electronic apparatus and related method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus with power saving functionality by switching a signal processing device between different modes according to a connection status of a wireless connection and related method thereof.
In general, a typical portable device uses a battery device as its main power supply. Therefore, due to the limited supply power, the greater is the power consumption, the shorter operating time of the portable device is. Taking a conventional portable GPS receiver for example, it provides positioning information for navigation according to received satellite signals after powered on. However, the portable GPS receiver keeps running in full power for performing its intended functions. However, a navigation application device that receives positioning information (NMEA data) generated from the GPS receiver does not have the navigation function enabled all the time. Therefore, in a case where the user of the navigation application device closes the navigation function, the conventional portable GPS receiver still keeps computing the positioning information while the navigation application device does not need the positioning information from the GPS receiver. As a result, the portable GPS receiver wastes much power on computing the positioning information, resulting in shorter operating time. Extending the operating time of the portable GPS receiver becomes an important topic for designers.